


The Omega Club

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Fraternity/Clubs AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Infinite (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dramedy, M/M, Multi, Omega Cho Kyuhyun, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Omega Kim Heechul, Omega Kim Jonghyun, Omega Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Omega Lee Sungjong, Omega Lee Taemin, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Taemin is kind of a little shit, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	The Omega Club

**4:30 PM**

He was alerted by the sound of his phone buzzing.He'd gotten a text._What is it this time?_He wondered._If this is spam again I swear to god._

He opened his phone to look at the text.

It was from Taemin.

**Taemin:** _Hey,do you think you can meet me by the soccer field by five?_

Sungjong couldn't help but be a little surprised._I wonder what it's about._He wondered to himself.He quickly started texting him back.

**Sungjong:** _Sure thing_

**Sungjong:** _why?_

Taemin quickly replied.

**Taemin:** _Me and Jonghyun-hyung have thought up of an idea for a club_

**Taemin:** _I've asked a couple of people from our shared group chat to come too_

_Oh good lord._Sungjong thought.Taemin having a idea was almost always never a good thing._But if Jonghyun-hyung thought of it too then it might not be so bad._He decided.He typed out a reply.

**Sungjong:** _All right_

**Sungjong:** _I'll be there as soon as I can_


End file.
